The present invention relates to a thick disposable absorbent article which allows enhanced fit to the body and improved fluid handling. More particularly, this invention relates to a catamenial pad having a raised flexible strip consisting of absorbent oriented plastic netting system or "scrim" material in combination with acquisition, transfer and absorbent storage layers of core material; and wherein the core is able to become decoupled from the backsheet in the rear of the product. This invention is intended to also cover disposable diapers, panty liners, incontinent articles, sanitary napkins and the like.
Conventional catamenial pads or sanitary napkins comprise a liquid pervious topsheet, a liquid impervious backsheet joined with the topsheet, and a relatively flat absorbent core for storing fluid, positioned in between the topsheet and the backsheet. Conventional pads however, have several disadvantages in that when in use, they become deformed or detached, and do not provide a reliable fit or protection to the user. Usually, the entire pad's shape is integral, being restricted by the shape of the panty and will not move to conform to the users movements. In addition, as the pads are shifted and deformed as the user moves, the pads may leak.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to first, provide a product which has a scrim material which may be hydroentangled and is filled with fibers to provide a sustained fit to the body; secondly, provide a combination of airlaid and wetlaid tissues with a super-absorbent which serves as a unique fluid acquisition, distribution and storage system; and third, provide a core which is able to become decoupled from the backsheet either partially or in full, in the rear of the product to allow maximum lift during use of the product. The topsheet and backsheet attachment is designed in such a way that the core is unrestricted by the fit of the panty and can move with the body.